Parenthood
by ryuu no me
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_Parenthood by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: I've noticed that I did a Kagura/Sesshoumaru pairing fanfic and a Kagome/Inuyasha pairing fanfic, but my last fave pairing, Sango/Miroku, I still needed to write a fanfic for. So, the result was this.

Summary: When a fight with Naraku goes wrong, Sango and Miroku find themselves stuck with little, kid versions of everyone! Now, it's up to them to find the cure, avoid Naraku, and protect the children. Did I mention that they have to turn the kids back to normal by a month's time, or they stay like that forever?

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Inuyasha, Kikyo would have died another, slow, painful death.

WARNINGS: Not for Kikyo fans.

Chapter One: Prologue

* * *

"Die, Naraku!" Sango yelled, throwing Hiraikotsu at the evil half demon. It tore through the air, but hit the barrier with a clanging sound. Dropping to the ground, it was trampled underfoot by Inuyasha, in his rush at Naraku.

"WIND SCAR!" he swung his sword, unleashing the power of Tetseiga. The Wind Scar, however, just bounced off the barrier, like Hiraikotsu.

"Idiot," Sesshoumaru stated, "The Wind Scar isn't powerful enough to break the barrier."

"I KNOW THAT!" Inuyasha snarled, spinning on his brother.

"Then why did you attack?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His half brother was so pathetic. He pulled out the Tokijin and went into a battle pose, though he didn't move.

Kikyo strung an arrow onto her bow and waited.

"Kagura, finish them," Naraku commanded. The wind user scowled, but proceeded to do as she was told.

"Dance of the Dragon!" she called as she swept her fan, causing giant tornadoes to be blown at Naraku's enemies. One of them swept up Sango and flung her back into the trees. Through barely conscious eyes, she noticed that Miroku was rushing toward her, looking worried.

"Wind Witch! You will pay!" Koga shouted, angrily. Kagura smirked.

"Kanna, release it," Naraku cackled, "This should be amusing."

"Of course," Kanna replied, and a toxic green gas enveloped everyone on the field. Sango and Miroku could only watch as Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Koga, Kikyo, and even a very surprised Kagura, disappeared into the thick gas.

"What is this?" Miroku questioned as he held his staff up, protecting him and Sango from it.

Fortunately, the gas quickly disappeared, leaving the field, once again, visible. The field contained no sign on Naraku or Kanna. However…

"Oh, no," Sango whispered, staring.

Miroku opened his mouth, but no words would come out. A heavy silence descended upon area, to be broken by…

"No!" Inuyasha said, happily, clapping his little hands together. "No!"

Everybody had been turned into little kids, ranging from the ages 3-6. Sango and Miroku turned to each other in horror.

Kagome started to cry.

"Just kill me now," Sango whispered and she fought the sudden urge to let her jaw drop to the ground.

"Sango, it isn't that bad," Miroku grinned at her, "This will be good practice for when we become parents."

* * *

In a nearby village, 50 miles away from the recent battle with Naraku, a villager sudden straightened up.

"What is it?" someone else asked.

"I thought that I heard someone yelling 'pervert' and then a slapping noise," the villager frowned.

The other laughed. " Don't be ridiculous and get back to work."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter. Read and review, please! 


	2. Someone Just Kill Me

_Parenthood by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I had a basketball game. My team lost 35-6. Humiliating…

Summary: When a fight with Naraku goes wrong, Sango and Miroku find themselves stuck with little, kid versions of everyone! Now, it's up to them to find the cure, avoid Naraku, and protect the children. Did I mention that they have to turn the kids back to normal by a month's time, or they stay like that forever?

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Inuyasha, Kagura wouldn't have died.

WARNINGS: Not for Kikyo fans.

Chapter Two: Someone Just Kill Me

* * *

"No!" Inuyasha yelled, "No!"

Sango groaned. "Ugh! Someone quiet him!"

"Now, now, dearest Sango," Miroku lectured, "To deal with children, one must have patience and-"

Koga chose that moment to hurl a rock at Miroku, which hit with a satisfying clunking sound.

"WHY YOU LITTLE! I'M GONNA HURT YOU SO BAD!" Miroku roared and chased after the mischievous wolf demon while Sango laughed.

"What happened to patience, Houshi-sama?" Sango tried to control her laughter and failed.

Kagura looked at Miroku chasing Koga with curiosity, moving her head back and forth as they ran from one side of the clearing to the other. Even Inuyasha had stopped yelling to watch and jeer from the sidelines.

Sango brushed the tears of laughter away and noticed the crying Kagome.

"Don't worry, Kagome-kun, you'll be back to normal in no time!" Sango put on a cheery face. Slowly, Kagome's sobs subsided and turned into hiccups.

Kikyo looked at this whole scene with disgust and wrinkled her nose every time someone got too near her for her liking.

**20 minutes later**

"Okay…I…give…up…" Miroku gasped out, "You…rascal…you…win…this time…but…oh, forget it…"

Sango giggled, then noticed Inuyasha searching for something in the bushes.

"What are you looking for?" Sango asked, coming closer.

Inuyasha looked at her through eyes full of worry and sadness. "Sess! Sess!"

"Huh?"

"Sess!"

Sango stared. 'Whose Sess?' she wondered, then, it hit her. "SESSHOUMARU! Oh, gods, I completely forgot about him!"

"Sess!" Inuyasha wailed.

"Don't worry, we'll find him…eventually…" Sango started off into the woods, yelling over her shoulder at Miroku, "Here, you take care of everyone! I'm going to find Sesshoumaru with Inuyasha!"

"WHAT!" Miroku's jaw nearly hit the ground. "YOU DON'T MEAN TO SAY YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME WITH ALL THESE MONSTERS!" Sango ignored him.

"Sess! Sess!" Inuyasha wailed.

"It's all right, hush," Sango told him, while beside herself in worry. 'If Naraku gets his hands on Sesshoumaru, there's no telling what, new terrifying abilities he'll gain!'

"Sess! Sess!"

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" Sango called, over and over again. The name echoed in the silence of the forest.

**3 feet away**

'What do they want? Who is this Sesshoumaru and Sess they speak of?' a little, white haired demon wondered as he followed the strange twosome, leaping from tree branch to tree branch. Absently, he stroked the fluffy, white pelt on his right shoulder.

**With Sango and Inuyasha**

"Sesshoumaru! Oh, come on!" Sango yelled out, desperately.

"Sess! Sess!" Inuyasha's voice cracked from yelling too much. Finding his brother nowhere to be seen, he started crying, the salty tears flowing fast.

Sango was quick to try to reassure him. "I'm sure your brother is close by! Inuyasha, please don't cry! I'm begging you!"

'Oh, just perfect! Everybody's turned into little kids, Naraku got away, Sesshoumaru's nowhere to be found, Inuyasha's crying, I'm lost in the woods, and Miroku's probably killed himself because of all the trouble the other children are causing him! This day couldn't get any worse!'

Just then, it did. Rain poured out of the sky, soaking the demon slayer and the half demon.

"OH, THIS IS JUST GREAT!"

**With Miroku and the Other Kids**

"Please, please won't you do just this one thing for me!" Miroku pleaded with Koga, who stood there, looking bored.

"Please, I'm begging you! I'll do anything!"

Koga seemed to think for a moment, then pointed to Kagome. "MINE!"

"Fine, whatever, just please, do this!" Miroku managed a relieved sigh. Koga walked up to Kikyo, picked her up, and deposited her on the ground beneath the tree she was in earlier.

Kikyo hissed and glared at the wolf demon. "BAD!" she screamed. Koga looked hurt.

Kagome, meanwhile, was happily picking flowers when the rain came. In minutes, everyone was soaked to the skin. In several more minutes, all the children began to cry.

'Oh, great. I'm wet, Sango's out looking for Sesshoumaru, I'm stuck with a bunch of kids, who are crying, and Naraku could be preparing to attack any minute. This day couldn't get any worse…maybe I'll just kill myself…'

**With Sango and Inuyasha**

"OW!" Inuyasha yelled, letting go of Sango's hand.

"What is it, now?" Sango asked. She bent down to examine the pup.

"What's this? The ground looks kind of like…QUICK SAND!" Sango made a frantic grab at Inuyasha and missed, instead landing in the sticky sand as well. She could feel herself, slowly, sinking.

"Oh, god," Sango muttered, "and I didn't even get to say goodbye to Kagome…"

Inuyasha stopped crying all of a sudden, and smiled.

'Huh? What could he possibly be smiling at in a time like this?' Sango glanced up.

Standing in front of her was a six year old. He had purple stripes on his face and a blue, crescent moon on his forehead. He carried a long, white pelt, slung over his right shoulder. He frowned down at them.

"Sess!" Inuyasha cried out, happily.

* * *

URGENT QUESTION: Alright, I've decided to take a vote for pairings. The main pairing is going to be Sango and Miroku, but do you want any other side pairs? I will tell you this now, I WILL NOT do ANY pairs with Kikyo in it.

Author's Note: I won't be updating for a while. I got a C in math and I need to bring that grade up…Read and review, please!

'…' thought

"…" speech


	3. Chapter 3

Parenthood by Ryuu no Me 

Author's Note: Thought I would update…

Summary: When a fight with Naraku goes wrong, Sango and Miroku find themselves stuck with little, kid versions of everyone! Now, it's up to them to find the cure, avoid Naraku, and protect the children. Did I mention that they have to turn the kids back to normal by a month's time, or they stay like that forever?

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be writing this…

WARNINGS: Not for Kikyo fans.

Chapter Three: Family

* * *

"Sess! Sess!" Inuyasha cried, happily.

"Thank goodness you're here, Sesshoumaru!" Sango exclaimed, then did a double take.

'Never thought I'll ever say that…'

The miniature version of Sesshoumaru stared at the two of them through wide, innocent eyes. (A little hard to imagine that…)

"Sesshoumaru, could you please lend me a hand?"

He looked at her blankly.

Sango blinked. 'What's wrong with him? Maybe, he's still the cold, heartless demon that he was when he was older? Oh, great…'

"I'm shocked, Sesshoumaru," she said, bitterly, "I would have thought that you were different when you were a child…I guess I was wrong."

Sesshoumaru blinked at her, then looked at Inuyasha, who was still yelling 'Sess' with a happy smile. 'Whom are they talking about?' He looked behind him, expecting to see another person. There was no one. 'Maybe…they are talking about me? They seem to know who I am…'

"Sess!" Inuyasha yelled again, this time holding out his little arms to his older brother, "Sess!"

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. 'This little child's scent is like…mine. Perhaps we are related?' Without much thought, Sesshoumaru picked up the little Inuyasha from the sinking sand and placed him on the ground while Inuyasha squealed in delight.

Sango gaped. 'What is going on here?'

Inuyasha smiled at Sesshoumaru, then seemed to remember that Sango was still in the quick sand and pulled her out.

Sango examined the brothers critically. 'They appear to get along just fine, but still…considering how they used to fight…maybe it'll be best to keep an eye on them for a while…'

* * *

With Miroku and the Other Children

"Koga, get back here! That's mine!"

Koga just laughed as he ran around carrying Miroku's staff. (I don't know what it's called) "Ha!" he stuck his tongue out at the monk.

'Too much noise,' Kagura thought, 'Stupid wolf…' Annoyed, she put her foot in the wolf demon's path. The results were as expected.

"OW!" Koga cried as he landed face first in the dirt. The staff was quickly taken from him. Kagura couldn't help but smirk. Kagome giggled. Miroku sighed, tired and worn.

'I hope Sango comes back soon…' the monk suddenly heard faint whispering and giggling. He looked up and two village women were at the edge of the clearing, staring at him. Two, young, and very attractive village women. He put on a rather lecherous grin and walked over to them. 'On second thought, perhaps it is for the best that dearest Sango doesn't come right now…'

* * *

With Sango and the Inu Brothers

'Okay, we're lost in the woods with no food, water, or shelter. Naraku has the major advantage of most of us being kids…oh, crap, I didn't just say that out loud?' Sango stole a glance at the two brothers and was relieved to find that they weren't staring at her like she was crazy.

"Sess! Sess!" Inuyasha laughed, prancing around his brother, who ignored him. Sniffing, Sesshoumaru suddenly changed direction and started for a clump of trees. Copying him, Inuyasha followed.

'What are they up to now?' Sango wondered, then decided that she couldn't get any more lost unless she ended up in heaven. Shrugging, she went through the trees.

She heard a very familiar voice and some not so familiar giggles.

'The perverted monk strikes again,' she thought, exasperated. On her way over to the lecherous Miroku, she tripped on a sleeping Kagome.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she cried as Kagome woke up, rubbing her eyes, "Are you alright?"

Her answer was a smile from her best friend. "Miss you," the young girl said.

Sango smiled down at her, but didn't fail to notice the rather jealous look Inuyasha threw her. 'I knew he liked her…'

* * *

Kagura looked at this scene from a nearby hilltop. 'They remind me of a family…' She shook her head ruefully, 'What do I know about family? I never had one.' Sighing, she was about to get up when a sudden noise distracted her. 'Wha…?' Quickly spinning around, the wind user saw a rather confused looking dog demon staring at her.

For a brief moment, their eyes met. Then, he leapt away into the forest.

'Who was that?'

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter had no real significance at all. I just wanted to write it…I don't think I can update for some time. Please read and review!

'…' thought

"…" speech


	4. Chapter 4

_Parenthood by Ryuu no Me_

Author's Note: I still didn't figure out the entire plot of this fanfic yet…

Summary: When a fight with Naraku goes wrong, Sango and Miroku find themselves stuck with little, kid versions of everyone! Now, it's up to them to find the cure, avoid Naraku, and protect the children. Did I mention that they have to turn the kids back to normal by a month's time, or they stay like that forever?

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Inuyasha, the seas would all dry up and the poor fishes would die.

WARNINGS: Not for Kikyo fans.

Chapter Four: Going to See Kaede

* * *

The events were too fast for Miroku to comprehend. One moment he was talking, and flirting, with two young, beautiful women, then he was nose first into the dirt, with an increasing pain in his head. 

"My dearest Sango, was that really necessary?" he asked as he rubbed his aching head.

"NECESSARY? You deserved that one, for sure!"

Miroku smiled, slightly. His beautiful Sango was even more beautiful when she was angry.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT, PERVERT?" Sango glared at him. He never failed to tick her off at the worst of times.

Fortunately for Miroku, Kagome managed to distract Sango for the time being. Holding up a very pretty white flower she found, she looked at the demon exterminator with happy eyes. Sango's expression softened.

"Thank you, Kagome," she said as she gently took the plant from the little girl. Kagome smiled, showing newly developing teeth.

Miroku watched from a distance and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Kagome pleased Sango so easily, while he was rarely shown such a soft expression on her face.

'Well, I guess that is my fault…' he flinched, remembering all the times Sango had hit him for groping her, or flirting with other women. Feeling something soft pressing into his leg, he looked down.

Inuyasha stared at the two girls with a forlorn look on his face. His head was pushed into Miroku's knee.

"So, my friend, I see I'm not the only one jealous, now am I?" Miroku chuckled, knowing the little Inuyasha didn't understand him.

"Humph!" Inuyasha pouted. Miroku just laughed.

"Don't worry, my friend, I know just how you feel," Miroku stared at the woman and girl a little longer, than turned his eyes to the setting sun, "It has been a very long day."

**20 Minutes Later**

"Inuyasha, will you just eat it!" Sango cried, thoroughly exasperated, "I promise that it won't kill you!"

Inuyasha glared at the food that was in front of him, "NO!"

"JUST EAT IT!"

"NO!"

"EAT!"

"NO!"

"EAT!"

"NO!"

"Peas?" Kagome chipped in, mispronouncing the word.

Sango sighed and repeated what Kagome meant, "Please, Inuyasha?"

The dog-eared boy looked at her suspiciously, then at Kagome. "…No…"

Kagome's eyes turned sad, "Peas?"

"…No…" Inuyasha didn't look that sure any more.

The little girl's eyes welled up with tears and she repeated, quietly, "Peas?"

"…"

Kagome hung her head and slowly walked away. Inuyasha followed her with his eyes.

Sango sighed, "Gee, thanks, Inuyasha, now you hurt Kagome's feelings." She walked after the young priestess.

Inuyasha just watched as Sango tried to comfort Kagome. With a little hesitation, he went into the forest.

**With Sango and Kagome**

"Kagome, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Sango pleaded with Kagome.

'Or at least, he better not…'

The girl stared at the ground in a dejected manner. Sango sighed.

"I'll just leave you alone for now…"

**With Inuyasha**

'I hope I got the right one…'

**With Kagome**

'He doesn't like me at all…'

Her vision was suddenly blocked by something fragrant. Looking closer, she saw it was the same kind of flower she had given to Sango. The pretty, delicate petals were shining with dew, reflecting the moonlight. Kagome's gaze traveled from the flower to the person handing it to her.

Inuyasha was scowling. "Humph," he grumbled.

Kagome stared for a moment. 'He…he…doesn't hate me…'

She smiled at him, brightly, and took the flower, putting it into her hair. A tingle of pink spread across both of the little children's faces.

Inuyasha grumbled, quietly, "Sorry." Kagome smiled and forgave him.

**With Sango and Miroku**

"That was so sweet!" Sango exclaimed, watching the couple.

"You know-"

"Pervert, I'm only going to say this once, don't ruin the moment," the demon slayer growled. Miroku gulped and wisely stayed silent.

After a while, all was silent in their little camp. The children had all fallen into a deep sleep, exhausted after a long day of fun.

"Peace and quiet," Sango sighed and relaxed. She looked up and watched the night sky. The bright, angelic, pinpricks of light stretched out against the black, velvet background.

'So beautiful…'

Suddenly, she saw a flash streaking across the heavens. 'A shooting star! I'd better make a wish…I wish…that everyone was turned back to normal, so that I don't have to baby sit them all day…'

"Did you make a wish, Sango?"

A voice startled her out of her thoughts. Turning, she saw Miroku, staring at her. A light blush dusted her cheeks, but she answered, "Of course I did. Who wouldn't when they are put in my predicament?"

Miroku smiled at her. "I'm glad you made a wish. I made one, too." After a pause, he continued, "People say that if you make a wish upon a star at the same time as another person, you'll fall in love with them."

Sango's blush deepened. Spinning around to call him a pervert and slap him, she saw the serious look on his face and decided it was too good of a moment to waste. Sighing and leaning against the monk's shoulder, she asked, "Do you think we can fix them? Or will they stay like this forever?"

Stiffening, then relaxing, Miroku answered, "I don't know. But, we could bring the kids to Kaede and see if she knows anything about this curse."

"Well, this situation couldn't get any worse. We could give it a try," Sango paused, then asked, "Houshi-sama? What did you wish for?" She turned her head a little to look at him.

Smiling at her, a gentle look in his eye, he answered, "I wished that my one, true love would love me back."

Sango blinked, then smiled back. "I think she already does."

* * *

Author's Note: I think this was the longest chapter I have ever written…If you want to kill me because a.) I took too long to update or b.) this chapter sucked, I would appreciate it if you would kill me before Friday, I have a major test then. Read and review, please! 

'…' thought

"…" speech


	5. Chapter 5

Parenthood by Ryuu no Me 

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the long awaited update…I got sidetracked…a lot…

Summary: When a fight with Naraku goes wrong, Sango and Miroku find themselves stuck with little, kid versions of everyone! Now, it's up to them to find the cure, avoid Naraku, and protect the children. Did I mention that they have to turn the kids back to normal by a month's time, or they stay like that forever?

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Inuyasha, the seas would all dry up and the poor fishes would die.

WARNINGS: Not for Kikyo fans.

Chapter Five: One Month

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Groaning, Sango rolled over in her sleep, to see what that disturbing noise was. Eyes widening in shock, she saw that Inuyasha was, viciously, kicking Koga wake, with all the other children watching with, either, amused or worried looks.

"Inuyasha, stop that!" Sango cried, leaping to her feet and rushed over to pick Koga up. At the very least, she was surprised to find him still asleep.

Inuyasha pouted. And he was such a fun time, too! Kagome was looking really worried and rushed over to Sango and Koga.

"OK?" she questioned, looking at Sango with huge eyes. The dog-eared boy behind her held a very sour expression on his face.

"Yes, Kagome, I think he's going to be fine," she assured the little girl. Kagome smiled up at her.

"Humph," Inuyasha mumbled, then leapt off into the forest. The demon slayer sighed, deciding he was impossible.

"Hoshi-sama?" Sango poked the sleeping monk, "Wake up, hoshi-sama."

"Uh…" he groaned, rolling over, "Just…five more minutes…"

Sango resisted the urge to slap him. After all, the pervert didn't actually do anything this time.

'When has that ever stopped you?' her inner voice asked. Sango shook her head and turned to the little children.

"Are you hungry?"

The kids blinked back at her. Then started running around in some crazy game or another. Sango gave a long-suffering sigh. The start of very, very, very long day.

* * *

"Kagome, please, just eat this!" the demon slayer pleaded, "I know I'm not the best cook, but…"

'Oh, why didn't I take those stupid cooking classes with those idiotic village girls? Instead, I was learning how to use a sword…'

"Kagome…"

SPLAT!

"Koga! Stop playing with your food!" she scolded, wiping away the mush that was now splattered on the still sleeping Miroku. The demon smirked, smugly. Kagura looked especially annoyed, so as a result, mush was now flying through the air, carried on the wings of the wind. Literally.

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! Food covered everything. In fact, the only one who managed to remain clean was Sesshoumaru, by some miraculous reason. Even Kagura was covered in the slop.

Sango lost her temper. "THAT'S IT! EVERYONE, STOP!" Breathing heavily, the girl watched as the mini versions of the people she knew froze in mid-motion.

Unfortunately, Miroku chose that time to wake up. "Wha? What happened?"

* * *

"Hey, you hear that?"some random villagerasked, "it sounded like someone screaming for help."

"Would you stop imagining things and get back to work!"

* * *

"My dearest Sango, that was completely unnecessary…"

"Shut up, monk, if you know what's good for you," Sango growled. Miroku sighed. What did he do to deserve this?

"Okay, we agreed that we would see Kaede, right? Let's go, then!" herding the kids before her, Sango started off in the direction of the small village.

* * *

"Inuyasha, stop whining!"

"NO!"

"Shut up!"

"NO!"

"ARGH!"

"NO!"

Sango picked a random tree on the side of the path and started to bang her head on it. Hard.

"My dearest Sango, you really shouldn't do that-"

"I don't care," she replied, ticked off, "They're driving me insane!"

"Patience is very-" he began.

"To hel-" Sango looked at the little children, and changed her sentence, "heck with patience! When has it ever helped?"

"Err…" Miroku thought about it and couldn't come up with an answer.

"Exactly," Sango stated, then sighed, "There's Kaede's hut, we need to ask her about our current problem."

Stepping in, Miroku called out, "Hello, is anyone home?"

A faint voice answered, "What is it that you want?"

"Kaede…we came to…ask for your help," Sango said, hesitantly, "Err…there's something you got to see…"

An old woman walked out from behind the hut. One of her eyes had an eye patch covering it. "Yes?"

"NO!" Inuyasha, happily, cried.

Kaede couldn't help, but stare. "Is that…?"

"Yep," Sango sighed.

Kaede started stammering. "B-but, he's…he's…he's…"

"Little? We know. Naraku did something to all of them to change them into their younger selves," Miroku explained.

"All of them?" Kaede asked, faintly, "As in…"

Sango sighed and brought forth the rest of the little gang. Kaede stared at them and they stared right back.

"Oh, my…" the priestess said.

"We were hoping that you could find a cure?" Miroku asked.

Kaede recovered. "Well, that depends. Can I borrow one of them? I need to test a few things."

Sango grumbled, "You can borrow all of them, for all I care." Still, she handed Kagome over.

"Thank you." With that, the aged woman walked into her hut.

**A few hours later…**

Kaede, slowly, walked over to them, carrying little Kagome in her arms. Her face held a very grave expression.

"Don't tell me," Sango groaned, "We can't change them back, can we?"

"You can, with the right cure."

"Then, tell us," Miroku inquired, "What is the cure?"

"You need to feed them the combination of a snake demon's venom, a hair of a toad demon, flesh of a cursed fish, and mushrooms of moonlight," Kaede sounded depressed.

"Well, at least there is a cure," Sango said, with relief, "I have heard of where to find those items, one of them is in the North, another the South, another the East, and the last, the West."

Miroku frowned. "Is there something that troubles you, Lady Kaede?"

"…" the _miko_ thought about it, "Let's put it this way, I have good news and I have bad new."

"What's the good news?"

"You have until the next full moon to find the cure, otherwise, they are stuck like this forever."

Together, all of the adults looked at the darkening sky, and at the glowing, full orb that hung in the center of the darkness, casting out its pure, white rays.

"About a month, then," Miroku breathed. Sango frowned.

"Only a month? Well, if this is the good news, then what's the bad news?" she demanded.

"Err…that was the bad news…"

"Okay, then what' s the good news?" veins were popping on her head.

"…there isn't any…"

"ARGH!"

* * *

Author's Note: Just wondering, am I making Sango to OOC? I really wouldn't hope for any updates anytime soon, after it took, like 3 weeks to write this chapter. Please read and review!

'…' thought

"…" speech


	6. To the North!

Parenthood by Ryuu no Me 

Author's Note: I can't even remember the last time I updated…

Summary: When a fight with Naraku goes wrong, Sango and Miroku find themselves stuck with little, kid versions of everyone! Now, it's up to them to find the cure, avoid Naraku, and protect the children. Did I mention that they have to turn the kids back to normal by a month's time, or they stay like that forever?

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Inuyasha, the sky would fall and the world would end.

WARNINGS: Not for Kikyo fans.

Chapter Six: To the North!

* * *

"NO!"

"SHHH!"

"NO!"

"SWHUT UWP!"

Miroku groaned. Why can't they be quiet for, at least, 5 minutes?

'That would be heaven…' he thought, wistfully, 'We have to change them back as soon as possible, for the sake of my sanity…'

"Sango, what is the closest item on Lady Kaede's list?" he turned to the demon slayer, who was, currently, taking very large deep breaths.

She tilted her head to one side, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "I think it is…demon snake's venom. I've heard of that. It's not that rare, or unusual to find, in the North. We shouldn't be that far away, if we travel a few days, we could find the first of the snakes' lairs."

"What?" Miroku looked at her in surprise, "You mean we can't just buy the venom from someone?"

Sango frowned. "Of course not. Since the venom is very valuable in the South, some fakers have tried to sell stuff that's not the real venom. Besides, snake demons are dangerous. Do you really think anyone is strong enough to kill one?"

He sighed. Why can't things be easy, for once?

"Alright, then. We need some pre-made food," Sango flinched a little, trying to forget the last cooking experience, no doubt, "lots of water, arrows, in case Kagome or Kikyo can still use them, weapons, blankets, those weird white things Kagome brought back from her time…"

Miroku stopped listening. He never was one to be packing provisions, anyway. That was usually done by Kagome. Besides, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the demon slayer's lips. Their shape, their smoothness, the way they move…

'I wonder how they would feel pressed against mine?' he mused, 'They look so soft…'

Miroku started leaning forward, ever so slightly. He kept his gaze fixed upon Sango's perfect lips.

'Just a little further…'

"Um…hoshi-sama?"

Her voice snapped him out of his trance. Miroku lifted his eyes to meet hers, if somewhat reluctantly. She was giving him a rather nervous look.

"Are you okay? You've been staring at me for the past 5 minutes…"

"Oh! Well…I…" Miroku tried to think of something, "Um…that is…you…I…"

'Come on, think of something, Miroku! You're smarter than this!'

"I couldn't move my eyes from your lovely face, my dearest Sango."

'Oh, crap. That wasn't what I meant to say!' He began to panic when the woman sitting next to him got a murderous gleam in her eyes.

"PERVERT!" SLAP!

"Ouch," Miroku mumbled, rubbing the new, red hand mark on his face.

Sango glared at him. "Serves you right, you lecherous pervert."

Miroku couldn't resist. "Those words cut deep, my dear." He dramatically placed a hand over his heart. She snorted.

"Come on, I need your help gathering provisions."

* * *

"Goodbye, Lady Kaede, thank you for the valuable information," Miroku bowed to the old priestess.

"Just bring them back safe," she told him. He nodded.

"We'll try our best," Sango said, hoisting her boomerang over her shoulder, "Come on, we're wasting time."

"Say goodbye to Lady Kaede," Miroku directed this to the little kids.

There was a silence. Then…

"NO!"

"BYE!"

"SHWUT UWP, MUTT!"

"STWINKY WOLF-TWURD!"

The monk sighed. "Why do I even bother?"

"Stop fooling around, Hoshi-sama, it's time to go," Sango called from the end of the road. Happily hanging on to her arm, Kagome swung back and forth.

* * *

"Sango, I'm not sure how long I can go like this. We need to find a place to stay."

"I know, but where? This place is a ghost town."

The odd group had been walking for hours. Kagome had tired after the first couple of miles, and Sango was now carrying her.

"Well, I know-" Miroku cut off, glancing down. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?" The small dog-demon was whimpering, slightly, and clutching tightly to Miroku's leg.

'Come to think of it, Koga and Inuyasha have both been, strangely, silent these past few minutes. I wonder what's up?' the monk mused.

"Oh, hello, may I help you?" a young lady emerged from a nearby house. She had straight, black hair hanging loose and a very beautiful face. However, suddenly, Miroku felt edgy.

'Maybe it's her eyes,' he thought, 'They are a very strange color.'

Sango didn't seem to notice anything unusual, though, "Yes, we're looking for a place to stay for the night. Do you know of one?"

The woman nodded. "Follow me, please." As she turned, a flash of light reflected off of her ruby-colored eyes.

Sesshoumaru growled, lowly. Nobody noticed, except Kagura. She turned to face him. They seemed to have a silent conversation. All the other demons were tensed and looked highly uneasy. Kikyo and Kagome, also, looked like they sensed something wrong.

Sango frowned, noticing the strange behavior. 'I better be on my guard…'

* * *

Author's Note: I finally finished the sixth chapter! Sorry it took me this long to update. School's been a killer lately! Please read and review!

'…' thought

"…" speech


End file.
